PROTEGIENDO A LA PRINCESA DE HIELO
by Mhialove02
Summary: La mayoría de los padres tiene miedo de perder a sus princesa, muchos tienen el temor de alguien lastime a sus princesitas, siento muy sobreprotectores con ellas, incluso hasta cuando son grandes siempre están pendientes de ella aun cuando ya son grandes, pero cuando Endeavor en antes héroe numero dos se enteró que su hija tiene novio las cosas se complicaron y exploto.


**PROTEGIENDO A LA PRINCESA DE HIELO**

La mayoría de los padres tiene miedo de perder a sus princesa, muchos tienen el temor de alguien lastime a sus princesitas, siento muy sobreprotectores con ellas, incluso hasta cuando son grandes siempre están pendientes de ella aun cuando ya son grandes, pero cuando Endeavor en antes héroe numero dos se enteró que su hija tiene novio las cosas se complicaron aún más, casi explota todas su oficina, él no era una padre sobreprotector no le importaba sus hijos mayores los consideraba errores, cuando fue ascendido a héroe número uno y miro como Shoto crecía como héroe teniendo amigos que lo apoyen compendio de que sabía cambiar tratar de acercarse más a sus hijos.

Cuando se enteró que Hawks conquisto a su niña su corazón se paralelizó, su hija la que era la más centrada y obediente de todos sus hijos ya tenía novio y era el héroe número dos, hoy era el día de que iba a presentarlo formalmente como su novio.

-Señor-Dijo Aki un empelada de media edad-Aquí está su té y su, periódico.

-Ah, gracias -comento secamente-Ehh ¿QUÉ PASA? RETIRARE.

-Lo que pasa Edeavor-san Ammm-Titubeó la castaña tenía miedo de la reacción de su patrón.

-YA DILO

-En la página central...ya una foto de Fuyumi-san-Al mujer tomo el periódico de la mesa para abrirlo en la página central.

 **UN ROMANCE ALADO**

 _ **La hija del héroe número uno y el héroe número dos, fueron encontrados en una situación indecorosa en el mirador cercado a la estación de Shibuya, en la imagen se muestra al actual héroe numero dos besando de una manera apasionada y toqueandose un poco . será que Edeavor sabrá que será abuelo muy pronto**_

-FUYUMI -Grito el pelirrojo flamígero legando de fuego todo la habitación.

-Padre -Exclamo la albida de mecha rojas al ver como la sirvienta se alejaba con el juego de té -padre quemaste otra vez la sal de té -la chica mira el cuarto lleno de humo su no fuero por el aire frio que hizo Fuyumi hubieran venido los bomberos -Pof Pof...esta vez exageraste.

-Fuyumi me explicas eso -El hombre le enseño los retazos de una foto quemada-Estas comportándote como una de esas chicas de vida alegre.

-Padre este diciendo disparates -Se quejó Fuyumi tratando arreglar los destrozos que hijo su padre-Salimos ayer después de mis clases...y me llevo a un lugar lindo.

-Parece que llegué tarde -Comento Natsuo saco las cosas quemadas-Eres un caso viejo.

-Natsuo mas respeto con tu padre -Bramo el pelirrojo respirando un par de veces.

-Lo que seas -Respondo de una manera neutral -Tengo entendido que hoy irnos a comer a la casa del pollo rostizado.

-Natsuo -exclamo la joven haciendo uno puchero lo le gustaba que sus hermano trataran mal a su novio-No le digas.

-Pero lo ese -Natsuo miro a su padre -Creo que debes tranquilizarte, y ayudarnos a sacar las cosa que sirven.

-Hmp...dejen eso a los sirvientes-Comento Enji parándose del tatami-Mejor nos vamos a conversar a la sala.

-Padre este...-El pelirrojo no quería escuchar reclamos de su hija.

-Parece que el viejo casi explota la casa -Dijo Natsuo desplegado las paredes -Sí que le afecto que tuvieras a ese pollo.

-Natsuo -Reclamo la peliblanca su hermano no eran tan agresivo como su padre, después de un rato de sacar todos las cosas quemadas, ambos hermanos fueron a la sala para hablar con él.

-Se tardaron mucho-Endeavor miro a sus hijo mientras tomaba un taza de té- Y bien Fuyumi será un cena elegante o una informal como lo es Hawks.

-PADRE...

-Bueno, nos imitó a todos no -Comento Natsuo mirando otra vez el retado quemado de periódico-Creo también are eso con mi novia

-Natsuo-Exclamaron padre e hija con el comentario del peliblanco.

-Natsuo yo no te crie para que seas vulgar -Recrimino Enji cruzo su brazos-Pedí que me trajeran Shoto.

-Usaste tu posición como Héroe N°1 pasar sacar a mi lindo y dulce hermano menor de su gran escuela de elite de héroes-Se burló el peliblanco, ese comentario no le gusto a Enji-¿Dónde está?

-¿A quién estoy?-Dijo Shoto con su uniforme-Viejo, espero que esta reunión sea importante.

-Más respeto Shoto

-Hermanito hoy cenaremos con Hawks, el novio de Fuyumi -Dijo Natsuo comiendo una galleta.

-Sí, es el chisme de la escuela-Comento seriamente sirviéndose una taza de té-Y que le aremos a pollo asado.

-Shoto-Le Regaño Fuyumi, quería que todo saliera bien , Hawks los había invitado a cenar -Yo, solo les pido que se comporten.

-No me digas eso a mí -Comento Shoto -¡Díselo al viejo!.

-Shoto respeta a tu padre-Bramo Enji no le gustaba esa falta de respeto por parte de sus hijos varones-¿Cómo dije la cena será elegante no?

-Si padre...

-Traeré la escopeta -Comento Natsuo, eso hizo que Fuyumi se sobresaltara.

-Yo, sé que no les gusta Hawks-suspiro levemente-Pero...lo amo, sé que al principio no me agradaba, era muy insistente y no sabía si estaba hablando enserio cuando decidió decirme que le gustaba, pero después de salir con el me enamore.

-¡Tú no puedes estar enamorada!-Hablo Enji tratando de no perder la calma se dio unos ligeros majes en las cienes -Mira los hombre buscan otra cosas

\- Y tú eres experto en eso -Dijo Natsuo seriamente sabía que aún no resolvían su diferencias con su padre-Ella sabe cuidarse puede defenderse de se patán si es necesario y no está sola si la llega a lastimarla me tiene a mí y a Shoto para defenderla.

-Si...no dejaremos que nuestra hermana sufra-Comento Shoto tomo la mano de su hermana-Ella siempre estuvo para mí, después que mi mamá se fue de nuestro, Fuyumi me ayudo a ser responsable ella fue una madre y la protegeré y viejo no te ofusque es mejor que sea Hawks antes algún otro sujeto.

-Fuyumi- ignorando los sermones de sus hijos-A qué hora nos vamos a la casa del pollo frito , debo regresar a trabajar.

-Padre...pues a las 8 -Dicho eso Enji se alejó de sus hijos non quería saber más opiniones que tenía sus hijos sobre él.

Durante el camino y ya con su traje de héroe él tenía un relicario de su esposa, él tenía una foto de ella y el cuándo a pesar se conocieron se veía atan contenta y muy hermosa sus ojos era muy bellos - _Reí tu hijos me odian, también me debes odias por todo lo que te hice, solo quiero redimir todos mi pecados, principalmente contigo, me da miedo que mi hija sufra no soportaría que nadie la lastimara_ -Guardo su objeto más preciado dentro de sus ropajes.

En otro lado Hawks preparaba todo para la cena que había organizado su departamento debía estar reluciente sabia como era Endeavor refinado tanto su casa como su agencia demostraba mucha disciplina y todos los días estaba limpió e implacable

-Vaya sí que te estas esforzando -Dijo Aki su compañera de departamento tenía su misma edad tenia de cabello negro, ojos amarillos claros -La sala y el comedor quedaran impecables.

-Es que estoy algo nervioso-Comento Hawks tendiendo en mantel sobre la mesa-Endeavor es un hombre muy detallista le gusta el orden.

-Bueno tranquilízate si -Puso un adorno en el centro de la mesa-Sé que esta intimidado por el flamígero casi te mata cuando se enteró que salías con su hija.

-Ese día tuve que volar todo el día mías alas estuvieron muy agotadas-El hombre extendió sus alas _-¿Y cómo va el_ **** _Katsu_ _?_

-Listo para freir el soba le falco cocción, las brochetas de pollo y las demás cosas ya estas -La morena miro que tenía muchos platinos era mucho para una cena de cinco personas-Estas seguro que deseas cocinar todo esto , ese mucho.

-¡Lo sé!, pero debo tenerlos contentos -Comento el rubio acomodando los maltesitos y las servilletas -¿Como dice el dicho barriga?¿ llega corazón contento?

-Y sin contar con la indigestión que le causaras -ese comentario hizo que el chico alado diera una gran carcajada -Debo buscar en antiácido, sabe ve a pulir tu alas y báñate yo me encargare de terminar la mesa y preparar el resto de la comida.

-Si...miro su reloj solo faltaba dos horas para que sean las ocho y debían estar listo, fue al baño lleno su gran tina que hiso para que cupieran sus alas.

-No puede creer que esto ese pasando-Dijo Hawks quitándose su ropa el vapor de agua hacia presente -Fuyumi espero que tu padre acepte que viviremos juntos.

 _Flashback_

 _Hoy era una fiesta de gala donde se reunían héroes, empresarios y los famosos de la tv, Endeavor como el actual héroe número uno fue aunque a él no le gustaba pero esta vez llevo a su hija , Fuyumi llevaba un vestido de línea en que acentuaba sus curvas de corte de corazón color rojo carmesí , su cabellera con libera onda y un discreto pero a la vez ligero maquillaje._

 _-Padre deberías socializar más -Comento Fuyumi entregándole una copa de campaña._

 _-Eso no me interesa-Repuso el pelirrojo quien tenía un esmoquin muy elegante._

 _-Pero eres el héroe numero uno debes tener más presencia-Comento Fuyumi quien claramente estaba aburrida su padre la obligó a estar allí para presentarla a la sociedad como una de sus hijos._

 _-Hmp..-Enji iba contéstale a su hija pero Hawks hizo su aparición-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?_

 _-Hola jefecito de fuego-Dijo el joven miro de reojo a la chica -Hola linda señorita..-tomo su mano y la beso-Tienes una linda acompañante._

 _-Es mi hija-gruño el pelirrojo aparcándola del rubio-Y no te le acercas._

 _-Padre no serás grosero -La albina se apartó de su padre - Mi nombre es Fuyumi Todoroki._

 _-Un gusto Fuyumi-san , no me dijiste que tenías una hija -Miro al pelirrojo quería saber su reacción.-Pensé que solo tenía hijos valores_

 _-Eso es algo que no te interesa-Comento Enji volviendo apartar a su hija del pollo con alas-Y qué haces aquí?._

 _-Eres malvado Endeavor-san-Comento el rubio en forma muy dramáticas-Tú sabes, como héroe número dos, debo estar en todas las fiestas elegantes._

 _-Hmp...Fuyumi ya vámonos -Dijo Endeavor dando la espalda a los jóvenes se encontraban bailando en el centro de la pista._

 _-Fuyumi-san eres muy hábil en la danza-Dijo Hawks quien guiaba a la chica al copas de la danza._

 _-Lo mismo digo de ti -La alvina tomo la mano de Hawks que estaba en su cintura en su hombro derecho-Pero como cortesía para una dama no le tome de la cintura tan rápido._

 _-Fuuu..-Silbo el joven -Eres muy inteligente y dime que haces._

 _-Soy maestra de primaria -Comento la joven miro de reojo a su padre claramente estaba molesto -Sabes, creo que me debo retirar._

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hawks decepcionado -Me estas rompiendo el corazón._

 _-¡Lo siento! Pero si no me voy mi padre se molestara- Comento Fuyumi le dio la espalda-Fue un gusto conocerlo Hawks -hizo una reverencia -Espero que nos volvamos a ver..._

 _-Eso espero -El joven tomo la mano de la albina -Nos vemos bella señorita._

Fin de Flashback

-Y pesar que ese fue el inicio de nuestros encuentros - Dijo Hawks entre las burbujas que salían por todo el cuarto de baño -Y desde ese momento me enamoré de ti Fuyumi.

-Si es una linda chica -Comento Aki sentada en el inodoro.

-Ahhhh-Grito Hawks cubriéndose con sus alas su cuerpo desnudo-No seas una pervertida.

\- Parece un niño -rodo lo ojos -Pero ya sal y cámbiate -Le tiro una toalla -Yo también tengo una cita y debo utilizar el baño

-Está bien -el rubio se envolvió en la toalla sacudió sus alas-Te dejo

-Ok enamorado no espiedos

-Si como pervertida.-el rubio cerró la puerta del baño.-Ahh espero que este bien Fuyumi mmm que rico huele sí que se lució, Hawks se fue a cambiarse a su habitaciones en su mesita de noche tenía una foto de su novia -Fuyumi protégeme de Endeavor-san-El joven rubio se puso una camisa celeste con rayas, un pantalón crema con una correa que hacían juego con el pantalón y con chaqueta azul marino -Listo eres todo un galán -guiño al verse en el espejo solo le faltaba un peinado con como tenía mucho rizos trato de arreglarlo en vano asi que lo dejo como siempre lo tenía -Ahora si estás listo.-realizo un pequeño baile antes de dar los ultimo detalles a la cena.

Por otra parte Fuyumi terminaba de ponerse sus tacones negros en la entrada de su casa se miró en el pequeño espejo -A Hawks le encantare.

-Hmp...siempre has sido encantadora -Dijo Endeavor asustando a su hija llevaba un traje negro mas parecía de funeral -Tranquila -le extendió una caja de terciopelo negro -Toma , es para ti.

-Yo, gracias -abrió la caja pequeña que contenía unos bellos aretes de perla-Son parecidas a la que tenía mi madre.

-Si -El hombre tomo los hombros de su hija -Sabes eres uno de mis más grandes orgullos - La Fuyumi quedo impresionada por que le dijo su padre jamás le había dicho algo como eso ya que siempre los consideraba cómo fallas , solo Shoto era digno de su atención y devoción-Se que en pasado he sido un mal padre para ustedes, pero solo que quiero decir que no te dejare sola a tu suerte , te protegeré eres mi hija , con su hermanos aunque sé que no me perdonen pero eres ,mi pequeña especial -Fuyumi abrazo a su padre , el pelirrojo correspondió al abrazo de su hija aunque era un poco su acercamiento debían fortalecer los lazos familiares.

-Natsuo, Shoto ya nos vamos-Comentó Enji tras soltar a su hija -Ya nos vamos no me gusta llegar tarde.

-Estos aquí -Comento Natsuo quien llevaba un traje gris plateado -Espero que tu novio nos trate como reyes.

-Natsuo...

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Natsuo -Dijo Shoto poniéndose sus zapatos azules-Te vez bien hermana.

-Shoto esta noche no -Suplico la albina poniendo ojos de perrito -Se comportaran si

-Si...

Los Todoroki fueron hasta uno ediciones elegantes edificio donde vivían el pollo , Shoto ya tenía un plan que hizo como su hermano si pasaba de listo , por otra parte Enji solo deseaba que esto terminara no quería estar allí pero debía por su hija.

-¡Listo! Hawks tus alas están buen pulidas y hueven bien -Dijo Aki terminado cepillas sus alas rojas -Huelles bien y eres todo un galán.

-¡Lo sé!-Se dio la vuelta -Tu también te ves bien con ese vestido negro de lentejuelas

-Si me gusta mi vestido rockeros -Le modelo su vestido -Muy bien todo esta listo las bebidas y el jugo de naranja para él bebe de la familia.

-Si Shoto-kun aún es un bebe.

-Espero que no te mate si te escucha decirle bebe-Comento Aki tomando su bolso rojo-Divierte pollito.

-Soy más bien un halcón-Dijo Hawks abrazándola -Si no fueras mi amiga/hermana te conquistaría.

-Pues si no fueras tan egocéntrico lindo estaría contigo-amos se rieron se iban a soltar en eso sea abrió la puerta.

-Ahora si lo podemos matar- Comento Shoto prendiendo su lado de fuego -Viejo lo rostizaremos.

Hola...Fuyumi-la morena de alejo rápidamente de el rubio.-No es lo que puedan soy su coma, soy su compañera de piso y me da albergue aquí es un gran héroe.

-Si Aki -chan me ayudó a organizar la cena-Explico el rubio quién ya sentía la gran tencion por parte de los Todoroki, incluso de Fuyumi parecía molesta ya que vio a Hawsk abrazando a otra chica eso se llama celos susurro Natsuo quién comenzaba a disfrutar la cena.

Hawsk los invito a los pasar y como era de esperar Endeavor tomo del brazo a la morena diciéndole que debía cuidarse si no quería a salir lastimada debía quedarse para cenar juntos con ellos.  
-muy bien familia gracias por venir -hablo el rubio levanto la copa de champagne -Yo junto con Fuyumi-chan quien nos amamos.  
-Aun no somos familia - Agrego Enji tratando de mantener su autorización- Antes de empezar con la palabrería insulsa, debo decirte algo Hawsk.  
-Si Endeavor-san.  
-Te conozco desde que viniste a mi agencia, y me dijiste que deseaba convertirte en un gran Héroe que protegerlas a Tokio de todo mal. Como Arias que mi hija?. Estaría en un gran peligro por culpa de villanos, esas lacras de sociedad.  
\- Yo la protegeré, sé que Fuyumi es una gran mujer que no se deja intimidar con nadie pero, - tomo de la mano a la albina- te amo Fuyumi y deseo estar contigo  
\- Hawsk - Para la albina sentía sus corazón a rebosar de alegría su rubio sexy dijo que era valiente y podía protegerte por si sola - Yo, sé que no les agrada la idea de que Hawsk esa mi novio pero lo amo.

-Y eso sin contar que desean vivir juntos-Comento Aki juagando con el borde de la copa-Ups.-Se le escapo, bueno me encanto estar aquí…pero tengo una cita –Se levantó pero Natsuo la volvió a sentar.

-Explícate NIÑA –Comento Endeavor que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia-Ahora.

-Ok no hay pero por qué ser tan grosero -Rodo sus ojos suspiro ligeramente –Lo siento.

-Bueno es algo que debían saber-Dijo Fuyumi tratado de calmar las cosas-Padre ya soy mayor y necesito mi espacio, Shoto está en la academia y Natsuo en las habitaciones de la universidad y salgo sobrando

-Fuyumi no sale sobrando eres mi hermana -Comento Shoto miro a su hermana -Estuviste siempre con nosotros no eres una carga.

-Lo que queremos decirte -Dijo Natsuo tomo la mano de su hermana -Queremos proteger a nuestra hermana mayor.

-Hay, chicos los quiero pero necesito dar ese paso, antes de contarte matrimonio-Eso si no le gusto a los Todoroki sentía que su decía algo explotarían literalmente.

-¿Como que casarse?-Gruño Enji apretando la mesa-Caso piensan casarte.

-Bueno lo que pasa Edeavor-san, solo -Titubeó Hawks sentía un poco de miedo no quería lo rostizaran era demasiado sexy -Solo pensamos vivir junto como pareja.

-¿Queremos conocernos? si no funciona nos separamos -Comento Fuyumi dio un pequeño suspiro ambos debían conocer bien antes contraer matrimonio.-No causamos daño a nadie, solo quien vivir mi vida...lo quiero son mi familia

-Fuyumi -dijeron los dos hermanos.

-Yo te apoyo- Comento Shoto sirviéndose soba en un plato-Solo pido al pollo que no sea rudo contigo, que te respete como la señorita que eres.

-Te amamos hermana, y solo queremos protégete de los raros pollo-Natsuo se srio algo de comida -Ya me canse de hablar cómenos.

-Padre que piensas que me mude aquí-Todos miraron al hombre quien solo permaneció callado son su semblante serio.

-Sé que eres una joven responsable y no sucumbirás a los deseos carnales de Hawsk -Miro al rubio -Espero que respetes a mi hija ahora es tu responsabilidad.

-Les prometo queridos cuñados y suegrito -sonrió el rubio en eso sintió las miradas de desprecio de los Todoroki-Es la verdad seremos familia.

-Hasta que pase eso llámame suegrito o TE ROSTIZO - Gruño el pelirrojo amenazándolo con tenedor.-Comenzamos a comer.

-Si...

-¡Hay que lindos!, Padre y hermanos protegiendo la princesa de hielo-Dijo Aki echándose salsa de soya en uno pinchos de pollo-Sabe, Endeavor-san mi Quirk es mirar el futuro y será un gran abuelo.

-¿Que...?-Una pieza de pollo se cayó de la coba del rubio-Fuyumi...estas embarazada.

-Yo le doy -los hombre se abalanzaron al rubio, Enji lo tomo de cuello lo quería estrangular junto a sus hijos Fuyumi quiso tranquilizar a sus hermanos y su padre.

-Vaya que familia-Dijo Aki comiendo con tranquilidad mientras los Todoroki perseguía a Hawsk por todo el departamento.

Bueno espero que les haya gusto si quieres saber que paso con Hawsk si sobrevivió a ataque los príncipes de hielo/fuego y el rey de fuego se los dejo de tarea nos vemos y gracias no olviden de dejar sus cometarios y opiniones gracias, una agradecimiento especial para MelodyLM- por inspirarme hacer ese fics e Hawsk x Fuyumi.


End file.
